En la Isla
by Lanthir
Summary: Slash Will X Jack. Unos años después de la aventura en la que se conocieron, Will y Jack se reencuentran en donde menos pensaron XD


**Nota de la autora: Esta es una historia slash, o sea, relación chico-chico, en este caso Will/Jack, así que si no te agradan este tipo de historias, por favor, no la leas. Gracias y no me jitomateen, plis -**

**

* * *

**

**En la Isla**

_Por Lanthir_

Después de la aventura en la cual Jack Sparrow y Will Turner se conocieron, las cosas fueron bastante bien para los dos. Will se casó con Elizabeth, la hermosa chica de la cual siempre estuvo enamorado. Jack volvió con el Perla Negra a la Isla de Muerta, donde recuperó el botín que Barbosa había dejado. Él y el resto de su tripulación se dedicaron a darse la gran vida, viajando hasta los confines mismos del mundo.

Después de un tiempo, la tripulación del Perla Negra se fue separando, al tener los recursos para comprar sus propios navíos. Jack estaba en Australia cuando el último de sus marineros se fue, y entonces se vio obligado a contratar a otra tripulación.

Lamentablemente, sus métodos para encontrar buen personal consistían en recorrer los burdeles y después de media docena de copas, gritar a todo pulmón que él era el rico dueño de un barco cargado de tesoros, y que necesitaba ayuda para transportar semejante fortuna. Como para ese momento Jack había dejado atrás su aspecto de pirata y había adoptado una elegante apariencia, no tardó en encontrar "voluntarios".

En esa misma época, las cosas para Will y Jack empezaron a cambiar.

Elizabeth terminó por abandonar a Will a solo tres años de su matrimonio. Era una buena mujer, pero nunca se pudo adaptar a la sencilla vida que el herrero le podía ofrecer; vivía añorando a sus antiguas amistades, los viajes y su servidumbre, hasta que finalmente le dijo a su marido que ya no aguantaba mas. Apenas había regresado a su casa, cuando el comodoro Norrington ya le estaba proponiendo matrimonio (de nuevo). Y Elizabeth aceptó. Su boda con Will quedó como una locura de juventud, y siguió con su respetable vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

En cambio, el mundo de Will se derrumbó. Elizabeth siempre había sido su amor platónico, y cuando por fin la tuvo, se sintió el ser mas dichoso del planeta. Nunca había contado con que la chica lo dejaría, así que se dedicó a emborracharse y a hacer serios desfiguros durante un tiempo. Después, cansado de ver a Elizabeth y a Norrington por el puerto, vendió la herrería que con tanto trabajo había erigido y compró un pequeño barco muy parecido al Interceptor (aunque sin todas sus cualidades, claro).

Se hizo a la mar buscando olvidar su mala suerte, al mismo tiempo que Jack salía de Australia en compañía de una horda de "marineros".

Jack se la pasaba de maravilla con sus nuevos compañeros. Por alguna razón, el licor parecía no acabarse, y pasó por las costas de África en perpetuo estado beodo. Extrañamente también, la cámara del tesoro parecía estar mas vacía conforme avanzaban su camino de regreso al caribe.

Que diablos... había tanto oro en el barco que era imposible acabarlo en toda una vida de diversión y despilfarre. Y el brandy era muy bueno, si señor. Jack pensaba en la buena suerte que había tenido al encontrar una tripulación que llevaba tan bien el Perla Negra, sin apenas darles ordenes. Era genial tenderse bajo el sol abrasador en una cómoda silla, mientras el barco cruzaba veloz el Atlántico y las botellas de brandy no dejaban de aparecer a su lado. También era fantástica la sensación de las manos que en un momento dado lo desvistieron con rapidez y lo depositaron en la tibia arena. Un destello de ojos y risas alrededor suyo, y después el dulce, dulce olvido de la inconciencia...

Will comandaba el Ángel Negro solo; había aprendido de Jack, y a pesar de no haberlo hecho desde hacía casi 4 años, de inmediato recordó como soltar las velas, manejar el timón y marcar el rumbo. Navegó durante días, no sabiendo bien a donde se dirigía. El sol había bronceado su piel, dejándola de un tono dorado que combinaba con su cabello y sus ojos castaños. El calor lo obligaba a llevar solo sus viejas ropas de viaje: una holgada camisa blanca, pantalones negros y polainas. Su cabello seguía tan largo y rizado como siempre, y lo sujetaba con una cinta de cuero de una de sus botas, a falta de otra cosa. Llevaba con él la pocas pertenencias que no vendió o perdió en el juego, y se estaba lamentando por la falta de un sombrero que le protegiera los ojos del sol, cuando llegó a un lugar conocido. Frente a él estaba la isla en la que Barbosa había dejado a Jack en dos ocasiones, la segunda con Elizabeth.

Se rió entre dientes, recordando la forma en que Jack había salido de la isla. Elizabeth le había contado como había pasado embriagándose tres días en la playa, hasta que los traficantes de licor llegaron y lo llevaron a tierra firme. Todo el mito y las especulaciones sobre su misteriosa fuga eran tonterías. Y la segunda vez no fue diferente; logró salir gracias a Elizabeth.

Si, aún le dolía pensar en ella. Pero ya habían pasado varios meses desde su separación, y Will se sentía mejor ahora. Decidió desembarcar en la isla y pasar unos días allí, mientras pensaba que hacer.

Jack se despertó, pero antes de abrir los ojos sintió una desagradable oscilación a su alrededor. Se sentó con mucho esfuerzo, y el punzante dolor en su cabeza no lo hizo percatarse de inmediato de lugar donde se encontraba.

-Oh, por todos los infiernos...- se quejó, sintiendo todos los síntomas de la resaca de una borrachera monumental.

Se apretó la cabeza y se talló los ojos, y entonces cayó en cuenta de que no recordaba que el Perla Negra tuviera palmeras cerca del timón. En realidad, no tenía palmeras en ninguna parte.

Se puso de pie de un salto, se cayó y volvió a levantarse.

-No, no es posible... no, no, no...- exclamó, mientras corría de un lado a otro, buscando señales de su barco. Nada. A pesar de estar aturdido por la resaca, su cerebro captó lo que había pasado. Lo mantuvieron borracho durante todo el camino, vaciando las bodegas en cada puerto. Y ahora que no quedaba nada, también se habían llevado el barco. Era un milagro que no lo hubieran matado, simplemente arrojarlo a los tiburones. De cualquier forma, había sido muy imbecil al confiar ciegamente en alguien como... pues como él, antes de hacerse rico, claro.

-¡Imbecil!- gritó, pegándose con ambos puños a cada lado de la cabeza.

Después se arrepintió de esta nueva estupidez.

"Ouch".

"MMM... ¿Eso es una caja de brandy? No se si me la dejaron como ayuda o como burla. Seguramente como burla."

"Un momento... ¿qué no es esta la isla donde...?"

-¡¡¡¡Maldición!!!!-

Will ancló al Ángel Negro en la costa occidental de la pequeña isla, donde todavía se veían las señales del incendio que Elizabeth provocó hacía unos años. La vegetación ya había crecido, pero las palmeras eran pequeñas en comparación con el resto.

El chico desembarcó y estuvo explorando un rato; el lugar estaba desierto hasta donde se podía ver, pero decidió asegurarse y dar el rodeo completo. Cargó con su fusil, su espada y empezó a recorrer la región.

Todo parecía en calma, hasta que llegó al otro lado de la isla. Tumbado sobre la arena y bajo el rayo del sol, había un cuerpo.

"Oh por Dios... un ahogado" pensó Will cuando se acercó. Era un hombre de cabello oscuro y que apenas llevaba unos elegantes pantalones y lo que parecía ser los jirones de una camisa; estaba boca abajo y no se le veía el rostro.

-Pobre diablo- dijo Will cuando le dio la vuelta.

Fue tanta su sorpresa que no creyó en lo que veían sus ojos.

Jack Sparrow estaba allí, y no muerto, sino perdido de borracho, a juzgar por la botella vacía que abrazaba y por el fuerte ronquido que salió de sus labios.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuro Will, cargando a Jack y llevándolo hacia la sombra de las palmas. Allí encontró otras tantas botellas vacías y unas por abrir, y mas allá, un pequeño ojo de agua. Dejó a Jack en la sombra y trajo un poco de agua en una de las botellas. Se la arrojó al pirata en la cara.

-¡Que... maldito hijo de...! ¿Will?- Jack parpadeó varias veces antes de sentarse y ver con incredulidad al muchacho. -¿Will Turner? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo- dijo Will, ayudándolo a levantarse y llevándolo al mar –Ven acá, necesito bajarte la borrachera-

Will bañó al pirata hasta que este estuvo lo suficientemente sobrio como para contarle lo que había pasado. Había estado tres días emborrachándose después de que sus "marinos" lo habían dejado allí, "como en los viejos tiempos" dijo, con una sonrisita afectada. Había sido una curiosa coincidencia que lo dejaran en la misma isla donde Barbosa lo había abandonado en dos ocasiones. Y encima de todo, iba a sobrevivir a su tercera experiencia gracias a Will.

El herrero-ahora-marinero solo sonrió; en verdad era extraño lo que había ocurrido, pero se sentía contento de volver a ver a Jack. Le había enseñado mucho y gracias a él su vida había cambiado. Bueno, ahora estaba arruinado, pero al menos hizo cosas que nunca pensó hacer. Ahora tendría un amigo con el cual navegar durante un tiempo, en lo que decidía que hacer.

Regresaron al Ángel Negro, donde Jack comió y se puso la ropa que Will le prestó. Pasaron la noche charlando de lo que había sido de ellos durante esos años. Will estaba impresionado por el cambio que Jack había experimentado; estaba afeitado y traía el cabello suave y corto, recogido en una pequeña coleta. Con las viejas ropas que Will le prestó, parecía casi respetable. Si no hubiera sido por esa sonrisa afectada y esos ojos profundamente oscuros... bueno, y también por su peculiar forma de actuar, claro. El caso es que Will encontró la compañía muy agradable.

Pasaron unos días en los que solo se dedicaron a charlar, pescar y descansar. La ruta marítima no pasaba por ese punto, así que no vieron a ningún navío durante todo ese tiempo y estuvieron muy tranquilos.

Una noche, una semana después de que se encontraron, Jack recordó que aún le quedaban varias botellas de licor, y sugirió darles uso. Will estaba un poco renuente al principio, pues sabía que todo eso no acabaría en otra cosa que en una gran borrachera, pero al final aceptó. Después de todo, ¿qué podía pasar?

Pues bien, empezaron a brindar al atardecer. Brindis por la buena fortuna que los hizo encontrarse de nuevo, por el futuro, cuando Jack recuperara el Perla Negra y acabara con los ladrones. Después de un rato y varias botellas menos, empezaron a brindar por cosas menos significativas, como por el delicioso calor de la fogata o por el ingenio del cangrejo ermitaño que uso una vieja bota como caparazón.

Para media noche estaban muy ebrios y muy felices, y Will empezó a sentirse terriblemente acalorado. Entre carcajadas se quitó la levita y la camisa, quedando solo con los ajustados pantalones. Se dejó caer en la arena, apurando una nueva botella. Jack se reía de un chiste que sabía que era muy divertido, aunque en realidad no recordaba como iba. Volteó a preguntarle a Will si él sabía, y lo que vio lo hizo callar. El otro muchacho estaba recostado junto al fuego, apoyado en un codo y bebiendo de una botella casi vacía. Su esbelto y firme cuerpo se veía dorado con las llamas, y algunos mechones de su cabello oscuro se habían escapado de su coleta, enmarcando su fino rostro. Jack no sabía si era por el alcohol o por que, pero la visión de Will lo excito mucho. El muchacho era totalmente atractivo y deseable, un querubín de ojos castaños que ahora lo veía y le brindaba una esplendorosa sonrisa.

-Eres el hombre mas apetecible que haya conocido- dijo Jack, con la voz pastosa por el brandy. Un segundo después, le causó mucha gracia su propio comentario y se echó a reír, tomando un gran trago. Se acostó en la arena viendo las fulgurantes estrellas, y una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le dijo que había dicho una estupidez.

Al diablo. Will estaba tan borracho como él, así que seguro no le entendió.

Jack se estaba adormeciendo, con todo el calor de la fogata muy cerca de él y los vapores del alcohol corriendo por sus venas. Entrecerró los ojos y se estaba deslizando hacia la placidez de la inconciencia, cuando sintió una mano sobre su pecho. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio a Will, recostado casi encima de él, observándolo con atención.

-¿Escuché bien?- preguntó riéndose, un poco atontado por la bebida. Jack lo abrazó bromeando, y le dijo:

-Si, estas para comerte, amigo mío-

Y antes de que supiera que hacía, se inclinó un poco y le plantó un ligero beso en los labios, todavía convencido de que era una tontería de borrachos.

Sin embargo, ese contacto lo estremeció tanto que sintió que el alcohol se esfumaba de su organismo en un instante. Y eso no fue todo. Will entreabrió los labios justo cuando lo besó, y le pareció que respondió casi imperceptiblemente a la caricia.

Jack se separó del muchacho y lo vio algo espantado, pero definitivamente mas sobrio. Will estaba sorprendido y se sentía mareado, pero no estaba tan tomado como para ignorar lo que sintió cuando el pirata posó sus labios sobre los suyos. "¿Qué diablos fue eso?" pensó, pero lo sabía demasiado bien como para pretender desconocerlo. Esa conocida calidez en el vientre y las palpitaciones de su corazón desbocado eran signo de algo que solo había conocido junto a algunas mujeres.

Y ahora estaban allí, emergiendo con quien menos hubiera imaginado. Se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda a Jack, tratando de controlar esos locos impulsos. Pero entonces sintió una mano que recorría la curva de su cintura con delicadeza, y se detenía en la cinta de su pantalón. Un nuevo escalofrío de placer lo recorrió, y no impidió que Jack retirara el cabello de su nuca y lo empezara a besar.

El corazón de Sparrow latía muy aprisa, y ni siquiera supo de donde sacó el valor para dar los primeros movimientos. La piel de Will bajo sus manos era exquisitamente tersa, y cuando se atrevió a besar su suave cuello, se sintió con mas vitalidad que nunca. Will se dejaba acariciar, echando la cabeza hacia un lado para dejar expuesta la zona donde Jack lo besaba. Las ardientes manos del pirata lo estrecharon con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia si. Will no resistió mas y se dio la vuelta, besando por fin a Jack. La lengua apasionada del pirata se enredó con la suya, y en un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre él. El chico empezaba a jadear al sentir el peso de su compañero y el cálido bulto apretado contra su cadera, que crecía a cada instante. Sentía su propia excitación palpitando entre sus piernas, y deseando acariciar el musculoso cuerpo de Jack, le abrió la camisa con manos rápidas. El pirata sonrió con afectación, y sentándose un momento sobre las caderas de Will, se sacó la camisa y la arrojó con un gesto teatral; por mala suerte, cayó sobre la fogata.

-Esa era mi mejor camisa- dijo Will mientras veía como la prenda ardía alegremente. Por supuesto, no estaba enojado. Se sentía demasiado ansioso como para que le importara una estúpida camisa.

-Lo siento- dijo Jack con gesto gracioso. Se tendió de nuevo sobre Will, frotándose sensualmente contra él. Toda expresión cómica desapareció de su rostro, y en cambio un gesto predatorio lo sustituyó. Vio al muchacho y lo besó apasionadamente.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo, Jack?- susurró Will, mientras el otro atacaba la sensible zona de la clavícula.

-No lo se, pero se siente muy bien- dijo Jack. Tomó uno de los delicados pezones del chico entre sus labios y lo empezó a lamer. Will gimió ante el contacto, y empezó a soltar los pantalones del otro.

Jack dejó que lo desnudara, y cuando el herrero bajó la mano atrevidamente hasta su miembro endurecido, sintió que tendría un orgasmo en ese mismo momento. Pero se contuvo; había mucho de Will Turner para disfrutar, y no quería desperdiciar aquella oportunidad. Era alcohólico, pero no idiota.

Así que detuvo la mano de Will, subiéndola hasta sus labios y besando su palma. El herrero se estremeció y observó como los ojos oscuros del otro adoptaban una expresión casi malévola al bajar poco a poco por su estomago, hasta llegar a la delgada tela de su última prenda. Jack masajeó el pene de Will por encima del pantalón, haciendo que este arqueara la espalda como un gato.

-Eres exquisito- dijo el pirata, desnudando a Will. Si... ya había llegado hasta el punto donde la amistad estaba arruinada, pero se sentía endemoniadamente bien, y a juzgar por la forma en que el hermoso Will le respondía, no era el único que lo disfrutaba. Así que, ¿por qué no seguir adelante? Tomó el firme miembro de su compañero y lo lamió con lentitud. Sintió la repentina tensión en los músculos del chico y escuchó el profundo gemido que escapó de sus labios. Empezó a mover la mano de arriba abajo mientras succionaba la trémula carne, no creyendo lo que estaba haciendo (y lo bien que lo hacía, por cierto).

Will saboreaba las poderosas sensaciones que Jack provocaba en él. Sabía que era extraño que aquel estuviera siendo el mejor sexo de su vida, y que fuera con un hombre precisamente. Pero este pensamiento se fue tan rápido como llegó. No le importaba nada, salvo reclamar los suaves labios de Jack para él.

Will hizo que su amante se interrumpiera un instante; lo jaló hacia arriba y lo besó casi con violencia. Sus durezas se encontraron, y casi inconscientemente empezaron a frotarse, provocando una deliciosa fricción que los hizo jadear. El herrero apretó los glúteos de Jack contra si, mientras se besaban con urgencia. El pirata acarició el hermoso rostro de su compañero; sus gestos acalorados lo excitaban tanto como su cincelado cuerpo. Si... era el hombre mas hermoso que había visto en su vida.

El placer se concentró en el vientre de Will. Abrazó la estrecha cintura de Jack, que se movía apasionadamente contra él y cerró los ojos. Unos instantes después, un húmedo y explosivo orgasmo creció entre los dos.

Jadeando, Jack se desplomó sobre Will y besó sus cálidos labios entreabiertos. Una incomprensible ternura por el muchacho lo invadió, y de pronto tomó conciencia de que este seguía jadeando, pues su peso no lo dejaba respirar libremente.

-Lo siento- dijo el pirata, mientras rodaba a un lado y se acomodaba junto a Will. Lo acunó entre sus brazos, y el chico apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

-Debimos de estar muy ebrios- dijo Will, sintiéndose completamente relajado y muy a gusto allí, entre los firmes brazos de su amigo.

-Perdidos de borrachos- contestó Jack, haciendo uno de sus acostumbrados gestos con la mano.

Hubo una pausa.

-No estábamos tan ebrios-

-No, definitivamente no- ...

**FIN **

**

* * *

**

¡Hola! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, plis, no me tiren piedas, por que creo que somos poquitas las que hacemos slash de PotC aquí en ff, peropor algo se empieza:P XD

Lanthir


End file.
